


Там, где живут чудовища

by drakondra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Mysticism, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Чтобы увидеть чудовищ, иногда достаточно залезть человеку в голову.





	Там, где живут чудовища

**Author's Note:**

> Автор ни черта не шарит в психологии и всех смежных с ней дисциплинах, а потому рассказ писался скорее интуитивно и по наитию. Так что если вам покажется, что некоторые метафоры и символы неверны, а герои ведут себя очень странно, то... вам не покажется, в общем))

Огромная круглая комната была пуста, и пустота эта пугала. Дирижер уже бывал в таких местах и хорошо знал, что «ничто» порой скрывает за собой «все».

Заложив руки за спину, он прошелся по комнате, но ему так и не удалось приблизиться к стенам — они словно ускользали, неуловимо расширяя пространство. Дирижер знал — стоит ему взмахнуть руками, как все здесь рассыпется в прах, а затем возродится, обретя новые формы и очертания.

Не зря его так прозвали коллеги по ремеслу — Дирижер. Он умел управлять чужим подсознанием, ему подчинялись сны и диковинные твари, обитающие в глубинах человеческой психики. Легкими движениями мысли он поднимал из ее мрачных недр полуистлевшие воспоминания, потаённые страхи и скрытые желания, и часто становился свидетелем пробуждения настоящих чудовищ.

— Здравствуйте, Дирижер.

— Здравствуйте, Лара.

Она появилась словно из воздуха — холодная, как ледышка, вся в сияющем стеклярусе и с нечитаемым взглядом. Дирижер про себя назвал ее Снежной Королевой, потому что она совсем-совсем не была Ларой. От нее веяло морозной стужей и патологическим равнодушием. Соглашаясь на этот сеанс, она подчеркнуто безразлично пожала острыми плечами, всем своим видом выражая, как-ей-все-равно. Это родители захотели, чтобы мозгоправы заглянули ей в голову, не она. Это им казалось, что с ней что-то не так, не ей.

— Проведите для меня экскурсию, будьте добры, — доброжелательно улыбнулся Дирижер, старательно воздерживаясь от излишней жестикуляции.

— Здесь нет ничего интересного, вы сами сейчас в этом убедитесь, — чуть приподняв уголки губ, ответила Снежная Королева.

На глазах у Дирижера пространство начало преобразовываться, рассыпаясь на атомы, а затем снова собираясь, словно живая мозаика. Миллионы частиц закружились в танце, выстраиваясь в линии и формируя новую реальность.

Теперь они стояли посреди большой комнаты, в которой правила бал строгая геометрия ар деко. Под ногами — черно-белая шахматная доска, в глянце которой растекся золотыми лужицами свет люстры. Снежная Королева окинула взглядом стены, обшитые панелями из темного лакированного дерева, губы ее снова дрогнули — кажется, она осталась довольна.

— Присаживайтесь, — она махнула рукой в сторону банкетки, обитой кожей цвета слоновой кости, а сама опустилась в кресло.

— Нет уж, спасибо, я постою, — Дирижер чуть склонил голову и окинул Снежную Королеву изучающим взглядом.

Она сидела перед ним, закинув ногу на ногу, скрестив руки на груди — вся из острых углов и сверкающих граней, словно холодный мертвый алмаз. Этот строгий интерьер, который материализовался здесь по велению Снежной Королевы, служил ей идеальным фоном. Ей, но не Ларе. Лары здесь не было. Дирижер с трудом подавил дрожь.

Под аккомпанемент равнодушного молчания он снова осмотрелся. Чего-то не хватало.

— Покажите мне что-нибудь, Лара, — Дирижер послал ей обезоруживающую улыбку.

Снежная Королева склонила голову набок и посмотрела на него исподлобья.

— Вы уверены? Мне нравится все как есть. Зачем что-то менять?

— Вы всегда сможете вернуть все на свои места. Но я уверен, вам понравится, и вы не захотите.

Она лишь вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. В это же мгновение что-то неуловимо изменилось, и Дирижер почувствовал, как сквозь его тело — или через иллюзию его тела — прошла слабая электрическая волна. Он завертел головой и обнаружил, на одной из стен, совершенно голой секунду назад, появилось зеркало. Снежная Королева уверенно встала на ноги и, цокая каблуками по черно-белым квадратам, приблизилась к нему.

Дирижер стал так, чтобы видеть ее отражение.

Зеркальная гладь перед Снежной Королевой зарябила, заволновалась — и вот перед ней в отражении предстала совершенно иная женщина, чувственная и манящая соблазнительница, которую Дирижер тут же мысленно окрестил Венерой. Но в следующий миг ее облик исказился, явив миру лукавое лицо хохочущей чертовки в шутовской маске. Еще секунда — и вместо смешливой Плутовки из зеркала на Снежную Королеву скалилась злобная старая Карга…

— Довольно, — она отвернулась от зеркала и подошла к Дирижеру почти вплотную. — Я бываю разной, видите? И мне кажется, все в порядке.

— Нет, не в порядке, — прошептал Дирижер, глядя ей в глаза. — Ваши родные говорят, что вы ко всему равнодушны, безэмоциональны. Да и сама вы под гипнозом упоминали, что у вас здесь, — он похлопал себя по груди, — стоит холод, смертельный холод. У всего есть причины, Лара. Раньше вы такой не были.

— Откуда вы знаете, какой я была раньше? — вскинула тонкую бровь Снежная Королева. — Может, я такой родилась.

— Рассказали. Ваши…

— Родителям на меня наплевать, — отрезала она без колебаний. — Они только делают вид, что беспокоятся. А на деле… Может, они что-то знают? — ее взгляд стал испытующим. — Может, хотят вырезать какое-то воспоминание и поэтому отправили вас морочить мне голову?

Дирижер вздохнул и подавил искушение поднять руки и заставить все здесь играть по его правилам. Он не мог, не имел права прибегать к крайним мерам, его об этом не просили.

Снежная Королева сделала шаг назад, разрывая зрительную связь. Дирижер подчинился и отвел глаза — и тут же его взгляд упал ей за спину, выхватывая из полумрака едва заметные темные борозды в гладкой деревянной панели…

— Что это за дверь?

Она вздрогнула, услышав вопрос. Дирижер внимательно следил за ее лицом, которое стремительно утратило восковую неподвижность, налилось краской и перестало казаться маской. В глазах Снежной Королевы появилась эмоция — почти не поддающаяся идентификации, но все же эмоция. Дирижер внутренне зааплодировал себе — кажется, ему удалось найти что-то действительно важное. Дверь. Обычно двери вели к разгадке.

— Она всегда появляется… — пробормотала Снежная Королева. — Я могу только замаскировать ее, но не убрать… Она всегда есть, эта дверь.

— Вы заходили туда?

— Нет, — она снова встретилась с ним взглядом. — Я боюсь. Каждый раз, когда я думаю об этом, меня охватывает ужас. Мне кажется, я умру, если зайду туда.

Снежная Королева не шутила. Она действительно чертовски боялась этой двери, или, если быть точнее, того, что скрывалось за ней. Дирижер не сомневался — где-то на задворках ее сознания прятался ответ на вопрос о причине этого иррационального страха. Укротитель — его личный наставник — учил его, что нельзя ломиться в закрытые двери без ключа — но на его поиски порой уходило до десяти сеансов, а у родителей Лары было денег всего на один, а они непременно хотели, чтобы все прошло хорошо.

Надо действовать решительно. Позднее в жизни Дирижера не будет ни единого дня, когда бы он ни жалел о своей ошибке, но сегодня — сейчас, сию минуту! — ему было не до размышлений. Он думал, что надо спасти Лару во что бы то ни стало.

Поэтому Дирижер заставил Снежную Королеву посторониться, подошел вплотную к двери, в которой лишь с огромным трудом угадывалось отверстие замка, и медленно поднял ладонь.

Воздух на короткое мгновение загустел, в ушах образовался вакуум, где-то рядом вспыхнул вибрациями короткий вскрик Снежной Королевы, а затем все снова стало таким, как было. Лишь узкая щель в стене стала шире и теперь призывно светилась уютным желтым, словно приглашая войти внутрь.

— Я туда не пойду, — сухо произнесла Снежная Королева.

— А и не надо, — дрожащим от волнения голосом произнес Дирижер, чуть улыбнулся, и толкнул дверь рукой.

Внутри горел ночник. Это была маленькая детская комната, с единственным окном, плотно закрытым тяжелыми шторами. На стенах плясали дикие тени, в которых, при желании, можно было разглядеть что угодно — причудливо переплетаясь, они меняли очертания, следуя за фантазией смотрящего. Дирижер моргнул — и с огромным трудом отвел взгляд от чудовищных силуэтов, змеившихся по цветочным узорам самых обыкновенных бумажных обоев.

Перед ним стояла девочка — и это была, вне всякого сомнения, Лара. Она улыбалась, смотрела прямо ему в глаза, и выглядела так, словно давно знала и ждала, что он — обычный мозгоправ по имени Дирижер — придет за ней. Розовая пижама в белый горох, плюшевый кот, зажатый в кольце тонких рук, две растрепанных косы и щербинка меж зубов — Лара обезоруживала одним своим видом, и Дирижер почувствовал растущую симпатию к этой девочке. Сколько времени она была заперта в этой комнате?

Именно этот вопрос первым и сорвался с его губ. Лара в ответ пожала плечами, и в этом жесте, в отличие от такого же у Снежной Королевы, было столько детской непосредственности, что у Дирижера потеплело внутри. Это потом, много времени спустя, вспоминая это незамысловатое движение и робкую улыбку на худеньком личике, он будет дрожать от холода.

— Почему ты здесь? — он подошел ближе, и Лара повторила его движение, доверчиво шагнув навстречу.

— Она меня заперла, — девочка неопределенно кивнула в сторону открытой двери.

— Кто? — уточнил Дирижер.

— Снежная Королева, — одними губами ответила Лара. А может, и не это она произнесла, старательно артикулируя, но Дирижеру послышалось, или привиделось, что это все-таки была «снеж-на-я-ко-ро-ле-ва». Два холодных слова, разделенные на семь острых слогов.

— Пора с ней помириться, — также неслышно произнес Дирижер, улыбаясь. — Вы же не можете жить в вечной ссоре.

И снова — ошибка. Он должен был привести сюда Снежную Королеву — уговорами, уловками и хитростями, но именно ее и именно сюда. Не наоборот. А он протягивал руку маленькой Ларе, за чьей спиной танцевали жуткие тени. Дирижер прищурился, отвлекаясь на них — ему показалось, что на стене разразилась сцена яростной битвы двух огромных чудищ, которые с остервенением вырывали друг у друга внутренности.

Показалось. Всего лишь показалось.

— Пойдем, Лара.

Дирижер вывел Лару из комнаты — подальше от желтого ночника и причудливых силуэтов, превративших стены в поле для битвы. Он хотел было взять ее за руку, но девочка еще крепче, чем раньше, прижала к себе плюшевого кота, молча отказываясь от символической поддержки. Дирижер лишь аккуратно дотронулся пальцами до худенького плеча, подталкивая Лару к порогу.

Снежная Королева смотрела на них во все глаза.

— А как же… чудовища?

Она опустилась на банкетку и обхватила себя руками. Дирижер видел — Снежная Королева была не готова к этой встрече, и напускное ее равнодушие треснуло, как стекло, которое вынули из печи и поместили под ледяную воду. Он не понимал, откуда в ее глазах столько неподдельного ужаса, и почему она смотрит на Лару так, словно перед ней явился демон из преисподней.

Девочка, улыбаясь, медленно двинулась к Снежной Королеве.

— Я приручила их. Чудовищ. Они нам не страшны теперь.

— Неправда… — растерянно прошептала совсем-совсем-не-Лара и замотала головой. — Ты не могла. Я потому тебя и заперла, что ты не смогла с ними справиться. Они там… по-прежнему там… и разорвут меня на части, если я зайду внутрь, — она опасливо заглянула за спину девочки, туда, где светилась прорезь приоткрытой двери.

— Тебе не надо заходить туда, — улыбнулась Лара и еще крепче прижала к себе своего кота.

Выпуская девочку из комнаты, Дирижер ожидал успеха. Ледяная, холодная и равнодушная ко всему Лара когда-то давно заперла настоящую себя в одной комнате с самыми жуткими тварями, которые обитают в человеческом сознании, — воспоминаниями. Мозгоправам не обязательно было знать, что воплощали собой чудовища, обитающие в мире чувств и мыслей их клиентов, разве что те сами делились подробностями. Дирижер не знал, что такого пережила Лара в детстве, а ее родители не посчитали нужным поделиться.

Он просто хотел, чтобы Снежная Королева и маленькая Лара из маленькой комнаты с тенями примирились и научились жить вместе. И, кажется, у него на глазах действительно происходило прекрасное воссоединение: девочка потянулась к совсем-совсем-не-Ларе и, кажется, они обнялись, а плюшевый кот наконец-то упал на пол.

Снежная Королева плакала и хрипела, но Дирижер не сразу понял, что все пошло наперекосяк. Он слишком увлекся своими мыслями, но даже если бы не увлекся, сделать бы ничего не успел — это ему стало ясно слишком поздно, много-много месяцев спустя.

Когда бездыханное тело Снежной Королевы легко скатилось с банкетки, запятнав кожу цвета слоновой кости алыми пятнами, Лара обернулась к Дирижеру, сжимая в маленьких ручках нож. Она улыбалась совершенно удивительной улыбкой, и если бы Дирижер не знал, что она только что сделала, то проникся бы к ней еще более теплым чувством, чем в начале их встречи.

— Она думала, чудовища остались там… — прошептала Лара. — А я привела их с собой.

Дирижер застонал, когда понял, что теперь они стоят в детской комнате без единой двери и с задернутым шторами окном. На прикроватном столике горел желтым светом ночник, а на стенах без устали плясали отвратительные тени, которые пожирали друг друга и становились все больше и страшнее. Лара улыбалась, рассматривая обыкновенные обои в цветочек.

— Спасибо, — как сквозь воду услышал Дирижер.

«Ты еще можешь все исправить…» — шепнул голос в голове.

Плача, Дирижер поднял дрожащие руки.

Ничего не произошло.


End file.
